User blog:Charlotte O CATS KOTLC/Why I Don't Like Keefe
edit 31/10/19: most of this is wrong lol i was just trying to prove a point to my friend and got carried away. although i still agree with some of it (*coughs*3.1*coughs*), most of it is like wrong haha edit: i'm going to update this soon but i'm going to forget most likely lol Why I Don't Like Keefe Hi, people of FANDOM! Keefe is my least favorite character, but he's still cool. I love debating even though I'm not that good at it so here: #Keefe joined the Neverseen. ##When Keefe joined the Neverseen, it made Sophie cry. ##Keefe got nothing from joining the Neverseen. ###Keefe lost Kenric's cache. ###Keefe got a fake Fintan cache. ###Keefe didn't find any useful things about his mom ###Keefe lost Alluveterre (see K). #Keefe had to spend a few months eating gross food for no reason. ##See above (1) for this #Keefe wants Sophie so much he pushes too much. ##This may be because of my theory: Keefe wants Sophie because his Ventral Striatum tells him that Sophie gives the biggest social reward. (The Ventral Striatum is a part of the brain that tells you who you need to impress. It can make you do embarrassing things like telling people each other's crushes or if they are LGBTQ+ even if they told you not to say because at the moment that you are telling everyone, you get a social reward for sharing a secret. It also tells you who to be friends with, because it decides who will give you the biggest social reward. It is in the Corpus Striatum part of the brain near the Dorsal Striatum. It tells you who you need to be friends with/impress and how.) ##Sometimes, Keefe tries to push Sophie's friends away from her. #Keefe hates Tam and Tam is cool. ##Yeah, I have no idea why Keefe hates Tam so much. #Keefe is obviously hiding something BAD because he won't let Tam take his shadowvapor. ##Even after the Neverseen incident, he still won't let Tam take his shadowvapor. ##Alvar was doing bad when he wouldn't let Tam take his shadowvapor. #SoLinh is to foster-keefe as happiness is to sadness. (ANALOGIES ARE HARD IN E.L.A. CLASSSSS) ##Actually... this is not a very good point. Sorry! #Keefe skips classes. ##Foxfire has GOT to cost a lot of birth fund. It has to be possible to run out, and it's a waste of his time. He won't be able to earn money without learning things at school. ##School is really fun! #Keefe has made Sophie cry/come close to crying multiple times throughout the series. ##Lots of times. I'm too lazy to name them all. #Sophie obviously likes Fitz more than Keefe, but he still wants Sophie ##FLASHBACK. ##I know that Sophie is growing on Keefe, but still, she finds Fitz more attractive. #Keefe is rude. ##What did Tam ever do to Keefe? #Keefe makes a huge show about how he hates his parents and he doesn't care about them just to impress Sophie. (Ventral Striatum) ##His parents deserve that. Scratch that. His parents deserve less than that. I know that they are rude to him, but his dad doesn't deserve that much rudeness. His mom does, and until book 4, his dad did. His dad has opened up A LOT, and has been much kinder to him. #Keefe literally tossed the Alluveterre hideout to the Neverseen, and that was one of my favorite settings in the book. ##If I could visit anywhere in the Lost Cities, it would be Alluveterre if the Neverseen didn't have it. ##Why? It was a sentimental place of Sophie's and the Black Swan's. #Keefe makes too many mean jokes. ##Yes, most of them are nice and teasy, but some really get to the characters. I know Fitz goes straight to anger, but Keefe is constantly teasing people. #Keefe doesn't show his real self. ##Maybe if he showed his real, sad, self to people, they could help him have his real self be happy and positive. #Keefe is a complainer. ##Try to deny this one. #Keefe brags too much. ##He has the bragging right on some things... but a lot of the ones that he DOES brag about are ones that he should not. #Dex is a bigger part of Sophie's life, (only slightly, because he's her best friend) but he only shows up on one cover while Keefe shows up on three. ##This seriously bugs me. ##Dex shows up on book 1, and the book 1 scene is pretty minor. This is not to say I hate Keefe. Keefe is just my least favorite character in the book, (including Neverseen) and these are just my reasons why because people want to know. I may add more/edit later! Also: Please add more (in comments) and please counter my opinion so that I can edit to make my claim stronger. Thanks! I also would appreciate people adding more to my claim. Category:Blog posts